Beauty in the Beast
by Brina May
Summary: When Cecilia sets out in search of her missing brother Castiel in the bitter cold. She soon meets fate when she takes refuge in a home she believed to be abandoned, only to discover the secrets of tragedy, horror, and mess of pent up emotions inside. -AU, some OOC, Jotun -
1. Chapter One

Chapter One

She wrapped the cloak tighter around her as the harsh wind slashed at her body, auburn hair flying about her in the blizzard. Her breath came out in huffs as it escaped past her lips. Her lips trembling as her golden eyes searched across the snow covered forest. She rubbed her hands together, trying to revive the warmth before cupping them around her mouth.  
"Castiel?" She screamed, what was left of the birds flying up at the sudden noise. "Castiel it's time to come home!"

She was met with silence. Her head throbbing as she stumbled forward, deeper and deeper into the dense forest. She should try to go home. But with how it was going she would die out here, found frozen next June by some wondering thief or child. She gave up trying to pull the skimpily fur lined hood on the cape. She held herself tightly, colliding with a wrought-iron gate.

Her breath hitched as she looked up at it. Intricate designs laced up in icy terror to a broken family crest. She tried registering it into her mind, but it was only screaming once thing at her. _Go inside, get inside, go._ She listened, giving up the fight because she knew she was too worn down not to. She pushed it open, groaning in the effort that taxed her body even more.

With it open just enough, she slipped inside. The edge of the cloak caught on the latch, slipping off her and draping across the ground. The wind was softer here, blocked out by the high rising walls that guarded the secrets inside. Nearly dragging her feet, she walked along the snow covered path up to the palace. She glanced around, holding herself as she studied the walls of the small castle inside. _Beautiful. _Ripped banners hanged from the outer walls, concealing the identity to who they were loyal of. A large, cracked fountain erected from a large pool in the center of the should-be carriages path.

But she moved on, pulling herself up the stone stair case that led to the large double doors.

She didn't bother knocking, no one would be here. If there was someone this high on the social ladder so close to their little village of Blackthorn, she would have heard. She stepped inside, and unlike the front gate, she closed it behind her. To her surprise, a gush of warm air embraced her like an old friend. Her tired eyes and sluggish brain tried working it.

_Someone did live here. _

Whispers wafted through the corridor. Her hand touched the wall trying to hold her up. The paintings and floor blurred, fading at the edges of her vision as she pitched forward. The voices began getting louder, clicking and thumping began coming toward her. She didn't want to stand up, hell; she didn't want to be awake.

"_A human_?" A deep ticking voice scowled.

"_Ian be quiet you'll wake her_." A soft scolding tone sounded. _The tone mum mother gave me and Cas when we fought_, she thought, a smile lifting on her lips lazily. "_Hiccup go tell the dolls to come quickly. And tell Ashton to stay up_."

"_I'm on it_!" A high pitched child's voice piped up as clicking swept down the hallways.

"_Someone will have to inform the master_." A thick, German accented voice seemed to be scowling as heavy clanking footsteps walked toward her.

_"You get right on that will you, Gilbert?"_ The ticking seemed to go slower.  
_"Fine."_ A soft clicking hit by her head, her eyes glancing up to see a candle holder.

The voices blurred. She wasn't tired, just cold. And hungry. Her stomach was in angry knots. Someone was dragging her. Little hands gripped onto her dress and skin. Then warmth. Bright orange trickled past her closed lids. She curled toward it, her damp clothing trying to keep out all the heat. She tried going to it more, seeking it. A loud thunderous crash boomed as shrill squeals ran out of the room. She stayed down, auburn hair spilling in drenched piles around her. Everything tingled, sending harsh pins and needles. She smiled fondly at it, a sure sign that none of her body parts and digits would be removed.

"And what do we have here." A scolding voice sounded as a new wave of cold stepped in. "You poor thing, you're drenched. Let me help you."

She pushed herself up tiredly, her arms shaking from the cold and effort. A groan left her, followed by a whimsical chuckle. Airless footsteps moved the mysterious voice from the door to her. She couldn't look up; instead, she glanced at the gold and leathered boots. Eyes glancing up, all she could see was a massive amount of thick blue and silver fur. Her breath caught in her throat as the man bent over, slipping his hands under her arm pits and picking her up like a doll.  
She refused to look up as he moved his hands, slipping an arm beneath her knees and one around her back. Her eyes widened as she stared at his chest. The fur was tied together with a series of golden chains; a thick emerald stone nestled between his firm, flat breast. But what stunned her most was the pure enchanting mix of deep blue and violet. Markings lined on his chest. No, not lined. Etched in so perfectly they looked natural.

Fear gripped at her like tightly, clawing at her throat. Ancient stories that her mum whispered to her at night swirled around her mind. _'Deep in the forbidden forest, where only the lost and damned dare to wander, stood a beautiful castle. Inside, though, lived a cruel, hideous beast…' _ Was this it? The enchanting castle with the incubus beast that parents told their children about? Violent shivers racked through her body as cold slipped away from him.

"Now, I'm not that hideous. In fact, I am beautiful to many." His voice came in a low purr. "A look won't kill you."

So she did.


	2. Chapter Two

_**So here's the second chapter, I will (sadly) not be able to add the third for a few days. Feed back and ideas are always loved. Thank you for reading.**_

Chapter Two

She sucked in a breath, eyes widening to show the liquid pools of vibrant deep yellows and gold. He was beautiful, a pair of majestic black horns protruded from pulled back ebony locks. A drooping golden crown rested on his forehead, emerald jewels decorated a leaf on the side of his head. Lines, just like the ones on his chest, itched into a handsome face. Trembling, she reached her finger tips out to touch him. Fear laced through her as a freezing hand gripped her wrist tightly.

His beautiful face hardened as he gazed down at her. His lip hitched up in a sneer, a sharp white tooth flashed in the fire light. She bit her lip, sharp freezing pains crept around where he was gripping her, her eyes tearing up. He pushed it away from his face, letting out an annoyed sigh. She looked into his eyes, beautiful pools of bloodied crimson that she could possibly lose herself in for hours. His shoulders relaxed as he turned away from the fire place.  
"Let's get you changed, now." He smiled as if nothing had happened.  
"Absolutely not!" Her voice broke her throat raw from dehydration and the bitter cold. Her rosy cheeks flared to scarlet.  
"I won't do anything to you." He scolded, smiling so mischievously it sent shocks of fear and excitement down her spine.

"Thank…thank you." She said softly holding her wrist to her bosom.

"At least not yet. " He purred, laughing loudly at her frightened expression. "I'm kidding, I'm teasing you sweet child."

If it was even possible, her face burned brighter. She laid her head against his fur, though it only gave little comfort with the man of ice underneath it. Gently, he carried her upstairs, her heart pounding violently in her chest with each nearly inaudible step. Glancing up at his face, she watched his bored expression, contemplating how good of an idea this actually was. And then wondering what her mum would do to her if she ever caught wind of this. Oh she'd have her behind for sure.

"What is your name?" The man carrying her asked, barely glancing down as he walked down the long corridor.

"C…Cecilia." She said softly.  
"You may call me Master Laufyson." He set her down, his expression replaced with a nearly unbearable smirk.

She stumbled a bit as she tried to gain her footing. Shocks and needles prickled all on her feet and legs, making her wince. He pushed the large decorated door open to reveal an extravagant room. He grabbed her hand, gently leading her in and shutting the doors behind her. He led her to the bed, which she willingly sat down on. Her bottom sinking into the deep, thick covers. He crouched in front of her, his delicate fingers unbuttoning the top of the dress.  
"Stop fidgeting." He scolded at her. "They've made these much easier to get you out of though."

"I will have no such thing." She suddenly yelled, pulling back.  
"Then undress yourself." He shrugged, standing up, crossing his arms over his chest.  
"Turn around." She huffed, cheeks blossoming with scarlet color.

"Nothing I haven't seen before." He turned reluctantly.

She watched him as she undressed, peeling off the layers and layers of petticoats and skirts till she stood in her under dress. She wrapped her arms around her as she shivered violently. Even if the room was warm, mostly from the fire blazing brightly. She cast her eyes to the ground before a heavy, soft covering was wrapped around her shoulders. Peering above the silvery blue fur she looked at him, her eyes widening not from the shock of the act of kindness, but at the firm naked upper body of the master of the house.

"Liking what you see?" He mocked, picking up her discarded clothing before casting it to the fire.

"What, what are you doing?" She said quickly, going to stand up only to have the heavy pelt weigh her down.  
"Well, you won't need them anymore." He said plainly, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I most certainly need them!" She called in outrage.

"I'll be having more made for you. There should be some in one of the rooms that match your size. Though you are a bit light weight up top." He mocked.

"I will not be sitting here and having you criticize my body." She scowled, curling into the fur. "Please get me more clothing and I will return home. "

"Silly little Cecilia." He tsked, walking toward her.

Gone was the light airiness about him as he leaned over her. His shadow and closeness made the area around her drop a few harsh degrees. She held her breath as he stared down her with a harsh glint to those beautiful eyes. He leaned forward, smooth, oh so exotically smooth, lips brushed against her ear, harsh spike of fear shot down her spin. He twirled a curl her hair around a gloved finger, gently tugging it.  
"You're not leaving." He smirked, a dark overlay evidently clear in the seductive tone.

She was frozen to the bed as he pulled back. The dark smirk still on his lips as he turned from her. Her eyes wandering the deep grooves and etching that worked in beautiful patterns. Her mind tried working around the whispered words. _Stay… _

"W…" She couldn't form any words; they were clogged in her throat.

"Just wait here and I'll find you clothes." The doors behind him came to a quiet close, her eyes still staring.

She let the fur drop onto the bed, not needing the covering with the prying eyes gone from the room. She walked to the fire place, the absence of the cold warmth the fur brought her was startling evident. She crouched in front of it, studying the foreign text and markings in the mantel. Out of the corner of her eye something danced in barely visible light danced behind the heavy curtains, peeking around a part that wasn't closed.

She stood up and started walking to it, gently peeking around the edge. A small frosted cover rested on a table in a room of windows. She walked to it; shimmers of amethyst lights danced through the container and slowly lifted it. A dark, midnight blue rose was in a clear, crystal vase, a series of petals, some shriveled and decayed, while some newer. She reached her hand out to touch it.

She let out a scream as a hand wrapped itself into her hair, another one gripping her wrist. A body pressed itself tightly up against her, cold seeping into every pour of her skin. A deep, menacing growl filled her thoughts. Fear stuck her into a paralyzed state.  
"What are you doing."


	3. Chapter Three

**_So, bit earlier than expected but here, I apologize for OOCness, I'm trying to bribe my dad into buying me the Thor movie, as well as the second one. But enjoy this at least._**

* * *

Chapter Three

Her words caught in her throat. He pulled her hair a bit, forcing her head up. Her eyes locked with his. Controlled fury danced in his bloody pools, threatening to take control. She shook violently as he pulled, well nearly dragged her away from the glittering flower. She didn't struggle, her body wouldn't let her. He pushed her into the hall, glaring down at her in disgust.

"Gilbert will escort you to your room and then show you to dinner when it is time. Now get out of my sight, I have no time for worthless harlots." He slammed the door; the impact ringing in her ears.

"Follow me." The thick German accent appeared again as she looked up at a suit of shining armor.

She looked around for the voice as she slowly rose. No one was there. She covered herself with her arms as she shivered, letting out a small cough. She looked back at the armor, standing on her tippy toes and lifting up the face cover, peering inside the empty vessel. Its hand wrapped around her wrist.

"As much as I'm enjoying having a woman so close to me, you do that again and I will not object when Master Laufeyson tells me to behead you." His bodiless voice growled.

"You're, you…" She took a step back away from him, his hand still tightly holding her body part. "What are you?"

"Mien name is Gilbert." His voice oozed some cockiness as he turned, letting her wrist go and moving it down to the small of her back. "And I am the captain of the guard. Now come, mien master told me to take you to your room and help you dress."

"You most certainly will not!" Her face burned as she let him push her to her room down the hall.

Her only reply was a chuckle. As the passed the staircase that led down stairs, she looked and saw a clock and tea pot with a tea cup peaking above the second story landing. She stared at them until the wall cut her view, leading her into the eastern wing. He stopped walking her when they got to the end of the hall, pushing open a pair of doors. It was much like the bedroom before, but it was done in startling shades of deep red and lavenders. The fire illuminated the room beautifully and she could hardly think straight as her eyes fell on the enchanting emerald ball grown that had been laid on the bed.

She walked, well pushed really, toward it as the wardrobe began moving closer. She eyes the wooden object oddly. _Is it like Gilbert? _She wondered as the said armor suddenly picked up the dress. _Or have I just gone insane? Maybe this is just me dreaming as I'm curled up freezing to death. _She gently put it down, the massive amounts of ruffles and skirts and petticoats under it made it a giant heap of green. She stepped into it before a tsking echoed in the room.

"Darling, darling, you shant do that! " The crisp voice sounded from the wardrobe that was suddenly practically on top of her. "Get out of that, that _thing_."

"My slip?" She asked confused, looking down at the thin material. "Why?"

"You don't keep those things on." It scolded.

"Not with him in the room." She motioned to the armor, her cheeks going pink again.

"Do you want me to turn my back?" He practically scowled.

"I would gladly like that." She nodded, fingering the edges of the white material.

"The Master did tell me to help you…?" He mocked as he turned. "Besides I can't attack you, zis form doesn't have a di-."

"Gilbert I doubt the good sir told you to get her naked." The wardrobe snapped as she stripped it off or herself. "Oh, yes, very good. You'd be fine without a corset now. Look at those hips; I'm surprised there is no ring on that finger. Turn around now!"

"Well, well." He scowled as Cecilia's face flamed brightly, nearly resembling the fire.

"You may finish getting dressed now." The wardrobe said in a crisp tone as she stepped in the opening of the dress.

She lifted the bodice of the dress, surprised by the heavy weight of it and softness of the fabric. She pulled it up, slipping her arm through the half sleeves. She smoothed the front down, eyes glancing down at the square cut top. It was a nearly just a solid green save for the golden thread that laced runes around the hem. A lightweight golden chain was tied in around the pinched waist. She nearly jumped as cool metal brushed the skin of her back before realizing Gilbert was just tying up the dress.

"It's very pretty." She murmured, looking down and turning around and walking to the mirror on the wall.

She winced at the sight of her. Though the dress accented her aurburn curls and waves, they were a frizzled, messy heap that would take a good soak and and hours of brushing to unravel it all. She watched curoisly as Gilbert walked up, a long ribbon in his hands. The armor moved awkwardly as he pulled her hair back and tied the ribbon around it.

"So vat made the master so angry at you?" He asked amused as he stepped back, straightening out.  
"I...I don't really know. All I did was look behind the curtain and..." She was cut off as the wardrobe let in a horribly loud gasp.

"He must be furoise with you, dear."

"Zat would probably be v'y he didn't vant to see you." He made a clicking sound.

"Why?" She sighed, looked away fro the pale faced girl reflected back at her.

"Zat is not for us to say, now come." He put his hand on her back again and began pushing her forward once more.

Gathering as much of the skirt of the dress in her hands, she let him guide her. bare feet padding along quietly under the dress, not even noticeable. They walked back to the first floor, going along to a pair of high risin doors that were already open. Food was laid on the table and waiting for her. Slowly, Gilbert led her to her seat. Gingerily sitting at it and looking around, she watched as large lifesize dolls began putting food on her plate. She was mezmerized by them. They moved awkwardly, their painted on faces were all but disturbing with scarlet pinched lips and wide black eyes, fake pale blonde hair in plaited , clean lime green dresses slipped around there bodies. She stared down at her plate, just for the sake of not having to stare into those blank eyes.

She glanced at the end of the table as the chair screatched back. She quickly looked back down as the object of her newest horror sitting down. A demented smile plastered all over that beautiful face. She gripped the dress in her lips, holding her breath against her lips. She was glad she hadn't had to put on a corset, she's sure it probably would have kept her from breathing all together. She listened as the dolls fixed his plate before leaving the room. Heavy silence weighing on her shoulders as she waited for him to eat.

"Well?" His cold voice made her flinch back as she forced herself to glance up. "Are you not going to eat or you don't like touching things you're allowed to?"

"I-..." She quickly closed her mouth, flushing with embarrasment. '

"You'll learn your lesson soon enough." He smirk seemed to have gotten wider as he stare.

"What, what does that mean?" She stiffened like a board, her fork digging into the palm of her clamy hand.

All she got in return was that shit-eating grin as he ate.


	4. Chapter Four

**It's rather short this time, and it has been such a long time (a week) since the last post. So, here it is! [I said all Loki's lines in his voice, no joke.]**

She was hesitant as she quietly started eating. She felt stiff, anxiety edging into her mind from the uncertain outcomes and probabilities of everything he said. She swallowed that down with her soup. Whatever he had planned in this twisted dream she was having, she'd suck it up and carry through with it. She wondered if her body died, if she'd actually end this dream. That'd be nice. _Well, if I die, then who will look for Castiel?_

"Castiel!" She stood, her chair wobbling on its hind legs before crashing to the ground harshly.

"What are you blabbering about?" He snapped, scowling heatedly at her.

"My brother, he was. He is…" She wrung her hands together into the skirts. Scrunching the fine material into her hands.  
"Blond?" He said, going back to his meal with annoyance.

"Yes. How, how…" She looked at him confused.  
"He's in the dungeon, the useless mistake he is." He drank from his glass.

"What have you done with him?" She yelled.  
"Sit down and finish eating." He said coolly.

She shook her head, quickly turning to run out of the room. She heaved up as much of the skirts as she could as her bare feet padded on the cooled floor. She heard a sigh as he stood up, chair scratching on the floor as his airy footsteps followed her. He clicked his tongue as she stood in the hallway just outside the door.

"And how did you expect to find him?" Icy air blew against her cheek as he leaned next to her ear. "You are quit a dull little girl."

His breathless chuckle made her burn from the inside out. Sharp shocks tingled down her spin as he put a hand on her shoulder, leading her down the hall and around several corners before he lifted his hand. With a gentle wave it swung open. She gaped at it. He wasn't a beast. He….he was a demon.

"A god, mind you." He suddenly mumbled under his breath, causing her to look up at him so quickly a searing pain ran rapid across the side of her neck. "Now, let's go see that dreadfully useless brother of yours, hmm, that's something we have in common."

"He isn't useless, he's an artist and, and…." She stopped as she stared at the slumped form being held up by cuffs and chains. "No, no….what did you do to him?"

"Be happy I was nicer to you for trespassing, and not mention how he tried stealing." Disgust filled the cold man's dark voice.

She fell on her knees in front of the bars, gripping the freezing metal in her hands tightly. Tears pooled in her eyes. A chuckle left Laufeyson, tinkling the room like chimes. She looked back at him with a mix of loathing and fear. She stood up, the front of the dress covered in filth from the ground. She took a deep breath and glared at him.

"Let, let my brother go."

"Now, now. Criminals pay for their actions." He tsked, shaking his finger.

"Ce….Cecilia…" A groan sounded from in the locked cage.

"Castiel, Cassy I'm right here." She yelled, regardless of how close he was. Her hands went back to gripping the bars, stretching on of her arms through them, trying to reach him.

"Cecilia get out…" He kept his head down.

"Let him go, please." She stared at her brother, his pale hair matted down with maroon blood.

"Why would I do that?" He put a hand on her shoulder, and she let him. The tears that had pooled in her eyes began slipping down her heated cheeks. "I told you, criminals pay for their actions."

"I said let him go." She stood up, brushing his hand off his shoulder only to be crudely shoved up against wall.

"I don't believe I take orders from you." He scowled, smirking lightly as ice crept up and dug into the flesh of her upper arm. His eyes sparkled joyfully as she bit her lip in pain.

"Leave, leave her alone." Her brother gagged from behind her.

"Was I talking to you?" He scowled, waving his hand before a retching sound came from him.

"Stop!" She cried, shrinking down as she began losing the feeling in her arm.

"And why would I do that?" He seethed. "I am the monstrous beast aren't I?"

"You can keep me just let him go." She begged, tears dripping down her eyes.

"Why, I already have you." His smirk came back ten-fold, darkening his feautures.

"Willingly. I...I wont try to run away, and I'll act like I belong here and please just let him go." She begged as he let her arm go, snapping his fingers as the chains fell.

"I do like the sound of that." He growled into a purr, as suddenly her brother was gone.

"Where is he." She stiffened.

"He's at home." His fingers brushed her cheek.

"H-how, what are you?" She flinched back.

"Enough about this, I'm _famished_." He nipped her ear before standing, a coy grin touching his lips. "Now, darling, I'm talking about food, not you."


	5. Chapter Five

**So, I realized I really need to work on this story soon, seeing as how it started off for a story in my Creative Writing class and it is now two-three weeks till the end of school. So my plan is a chapter a night. Thank you so much for all your support you guys!**

**AmaliaNico: **_Thanks, I thought Jotun Loki would be much more crueler than regular._

**JigokuShoujosRevenge: **_Haha, that would be a delicious meal._

**Chapter Five**

The snow outside had settled down after a few days, and she couldn't stop the feeling that had pitted itself so deeply in her gut. It wasn't unpleasant, but it certainly was far, far away from nice. She put a hand on the window frame, her breath fogging up the icy glass as she stared longingly at the pond nestled outside in the garden. She sighed heavily as she pulled away, twirling around her room in pure boredom, every now and then glancing down at the burned area of her arm. A pale red hand print puffed up lightly from where her 'capture' had gripped her tight.

Her cheeks burned harsher at the thought. In anger? She wasn't all too sure herself; all she knew was that at this moment, she would give anything just to get out of this room. She plopped back on the bed. Five days. He put Castiel back home five days ago. Then told her to stay in her room and only to come out for breakfast, lunch, supper, and dinner. She was sick of it.

She sat up with determination, pushing herself off the bed. She strutted to the wardrobe, curls bouncing with every grinning step. Her hands grasped the handles before pulling it open.

"What are you doing?" Its shrill voice asked tiredly.

"Do you have any skates?" She shuffled through the clothes, pulling out a heaving dress and cloak.

"In the bottom draw." It fell silent again.

She grinned as she pulled out the pair of while ice skates, quickly dropping them on the bed as she changed. Her eyes stayed locked on the falling globs of cotton like substance. She buttoned wrapped the cloak around her and grabbed the skates, quietly sneaking out her door and creeping down the steps to the sun room. She gently shut the doors behind her and began putting the skates on.

"And vhat do ve 'ave here?" The all-so-familiar voice of Gilbert asked from the corner.

"I just wanted to skate." She looked at the gleaming armor as she teetered to the glass doors that lead into the garden

"Well come on then, he vill kill me ten times over if he knew I had let you alone. He'll kill me now just with letting you out." He let out what sounded like a sigh.

"Then come on!" She grinned, turning and walking out to the frozen pond.

He clanked after her, watching as she hesitantly stepped out onto the ice before pushing forward. A large grin spread on her face. She hadn't felt this free in days. It felt like she was flying as she twirled on the thick, glass like surface. Her breath came out in silvery clouds. A breathless laughter left her as she pushed forward in circles, rotating like a dancing child, not a care in the world. Her dark hair was tainted with powdery droplets.

"And who exactly told you that you could come out." A cold, hissing breath sounded and his body just seemed to apparate out of no where.

"I'm just skating, come on, join me! Look you've even got your own on." She quickly skated over to him, grabbing his leather gloved hands and pulling him to her, out on the ice.

"I asked a question." He scowled, but let her lead him to the middle and watching as her grin covered her face.

She ignored him, grabbing his hands as she began skating around, laughing at nothing in particular. Leaving a small smile to dust his own lips. He took the lead after a few moments, grabbing her hips and lifting her into the air gently. A small squeal left her before it chimed into laughter. Her arms spreading out like wings in the air, golden cloak flapping as he twirled them both around. They stayed like that. Fastened around her waist with such a gentle, deathlike grip that she barely noticed.

It seemed like hours since she had snuck out of her cage-like bedroom and outside, hours since her beautiful capture had come to rip her freedom and happiness away again only to get lost in the wonders of child like innocence. In all honesty, for the man who had been kept isolated for all these years, these past hours and felt like the pure joy he had once felt while playing with his older brother Thor.

_Thor. _Bile rose in the blue mans throat as he thought of the majestic blonde, the rightful first born son to the man he knew as father. The treachery and lies burned like needles in his mind as he was reminded of it. He turned from where the golden eyed girl. Those golden eyes that burned at his frozen heart with such fiery passion that it threatened to melt. Only threatened. He knew she'd be gone once she was given a choice. Just like always left like his beloved Sigyn.

"Master Laufeyson?" She looked up at him, those eyes clawing at the pits of his stomach, bringing him back to the one woman who only ever cared for him. Who, no matter the lies and pain, he would always love in return. His dear mother,  
"What?" He snapped harshly, only to be struck in the face with a fat, thick white ball.

Her shrill laughter rang out as she started running, it being easier now that she had taken off the blades off her skates. His growl swept past his lips before he could stop it, and he swooped up a fist full of the snow, throwing it after her. It landed with a harsh splat, knocking the girl forward off her feet. He scowled and stalked to her, only to be met with her chime like laugh, he felt wrong listening to it. _He never deserved to listen to that laugh, so gentle, warm, loving..._

"Master Laufeyson, dinner is ready to be served." The suit of armor walked noisily out side, feet sinking deep into the snow.

"Good." He nodded, turning around, his hair blowing by in the breeze as he walked past his loyal servant. "Get changed into something appropriate before appearing."

He left with that. Her eyes looked up from the snow, water dripping off her face. She felt her inside lock down, her throat contracting on itself. His voice, soft and gentle only twenty minutes ago, had gone just as harsh and cold as the snow and ice around them. It hurt, and she knew exactly how to explain it. Well, not entirely, but she had her own childish thoughts. Her lips trembled as she stood up, her entire body beginning to shake.

"I vill escort you to your room and to the dinning hall." Gilbert spoke softly as she walked by him.

"Theres no need, I will be retiring early." Her voice mumbled, thick and raw.

"Very vell, I vill inform the master." He swept past her after they got to her room.

Instead of changing, she laid down on her bed. Hair and clothing dripping onto the comforter. She kept trembling, the cold? The fear that had spiked down her side, the enchanting feeling she felt when he gazed into her eyes, prying into her soul. And maybe that was why she was afraid. She was afraid of these unknown feelings. She was more afraid of them. For the first time in the past few days, she was terrified.

And maybe that's what excited her.


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

She looked longingly out the window. The snow of just a few days ago had turned into rain, beating mercilessly on the window. Things seemed to have gone neutral between them. But it seemed this aching in her chest wouldn't go away. At first she thought it was from the ice man across from her but as it went on...she just couldn't think about what it was. She looked back down at the heavy book in her lap. She could hardly read a lick of it with her mind racing like this. She wanted to go outside, to splash in the puddles.

Like her and Castiel always do.

Castiel. Her stomach clenched and tightened. The last she had seen of him was weeks ago. Tied, cut, bleeding, starving. Her big brother was in so much pain and she barely thought of batting an eyelash in remembrance of him. She sat frozen as she stared at the heavy shower outside. Her heart began to pound in her chest. Master Laufeyson told her that he'd brought him back and put him safely in his own bed. What evidence did she have that he did? But...what exactly does she have that he didn't?

He's kept her safe here, warm, clean, well fed. He yelled at her, said rather crude things that have hurt her more than she'd ever like to admit. Though he was softening toward her, at least she believed so. She knew for certain that he was seeping his way in to her own heart. She glanced up at him, his head bent casually on his hand as his eyes scanning the pages of the heavy volume that rested on his lap. His dark, ebony like hair dusted over his bare shoulders. Her cheeks inflamed for a moment as she quickly scootched farther into her couch, knees pressing the book closer to her burning face.

She could feel something was wrong. No matter how hard (or well, how easy) she was distracted, she couldn't shake that feeling. She closed the book and unfolded her self, standing up and striding to the window. Her fingers touched the freezing glass, shocked shivers were sent down her arm and down her spine. No. Something was wrong out there. Her eyes closed as she leaned her head on the window.

"What?" Laufeyson had closed his book the moment she had closed hers, his startling red eyes glancing over her sky blue clad body.

"I want to see my brother." She said softly, barely a whisper. Her hand had fallen, cold from the relentless rain, only to be encased in what felt like ice.

"Why?" He turned her to him, letting her lay her head on his chest, the smell of rose and lavender wafting up from her hair to fill his nostrils.

"What if he's hurt, Laufeyson?" She looked up pleadingly, her heart tightening as his nearly hurt look. "Please, just let me go to him."

"Come with me." He sighed, letting her out of his arms but keeping a firm grip on her hand as he walked out of the sitting room and began the travel to his own room.

"What?" She looked at him, golden eyes welling up with harsh tears.

He said nothing as he led her to the window by a low shelf and picked up a mirror. It wasn't very large, but the back was decorated with large roses and a thin, flat emerald and tiny diamonds. He set it in her hands, and she nearly fumbled with the weight. She looked up at him, at the mirror, then back at him with a confused expression. He held in his soft laughter as he motioned for her to hold it up, gently holding the back with his own hands.

"Who do you wish to see most?" He whispered in a dangerously low voice.

"My, my brother, Castiel, you know-" She was cut off as a sharp gasp left her lips.

The reflection in the mirror changed from her own staring back at her to a handsome young man in obvious pain slouching on a bed and nursing several cuts and gouges. A bowl of scarlet water with a blood splattered rag resting in it resided by him. She cried out in fear, nearly dropping it if it wasn't for the master of the house holding it. She looked up at him desperately, tears rolling in fat hot drops down her cheeks. Rose lips quivered as her hands shook, he gently placed the mirror back in them.

"You have to let me go to him!" She cried out as he put the mirror back down.

"It's raining." He let out a sigh, slipping a strand of her hair behind her ear. "You could die out there."

"Then send me there the way you did him!"

"I…" He looked at him, his chest filling with fury.

His hand gripped onto her shoulders as his lip hitched a sneer. This is what he'd known was going to happen. She was going to leave him. Like everyone else. When he was cursed for not taking that witch as his wife and his family had cast him aside here until he knew the value of love. How was he supposed to love if his own family had rejected him so coldly?A mockery, all of them. His beautiful goddess was ripped cruelly from him and he was put here for his guilt and misery? To learn a lesson he had already known? No, he wouldn't let that happen.

"You're hurting me." She said softly, trembling gently. "I, I will be back."

"Lier." He yelled.

"I will! I promise, just please, he needs me!" She cried, flinching away him, trying to push out of his arms. "Master Laufeyson….please…."

"Mas…" He whispered before a heavy sigh left his lips, his hands dropping. "Three days."

"Three?" She looked at him confused. "You mean, you're letting me?"

"Yes." He felt like smacking her.

"Oh, oh…" She buried her face in his chest and let out a deep sob, her hands resting on his back, one hand gripping the mirror handle . "Thank you so m-"

She was cut off as she disappeared

His arms were empty, but the warmth that came off of her still clung onto his body and it hurt him. Not physically. But mentally. Oh Odin it hurt so bad. His hand pressed it self over his heart, where her beautiful head had rested. He threw himself back on his chair, slouching down and tilting his head over the back. His eyes were closed but his mind raced.

His beautiful Cecilia, claimed by him by force. Was she ever going to understand? Understand the way he had felt about her? How tightened his body would get, like a snake ready to attack a prey? He looked at his hand, gazing at it as if it were gone. Gone. His sweet beautiful Cecilia. Three days she should be gone, but he knew it'd probably be more.

She was never his to begin with, but he'd be damned if he let her slip through his fingers like the other one.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Only about one or two chapters left you guys. **

Chapter Seven

She was stunned into silence for a moment before falling on her knees in front of her brother. Her body was a buzz, her ears rang like the church bell. She could still feel the cold burning at her skin, and she had to look down to make sure that he wasn't there. He eyes shot back up to look at dark brown orbs. She crawled forward to him, taking the cloth from his hand and looking over his scarred and bleeding chest.

"Cas...Castiel, what happened?" She looked at him horror struck.

"How did you..." He stared at her, reaching out and wincing.

"What happened to you Castiel!" She stood up, grabbing the bloody bowl and dumping it out the window, pouring in more water from a bucket. "Where are the clean rags? Are we out of cloth?"

"They didn't believe me." He murmured, staring as she rushed about the house.

She didn't seem to hear him, with her frantic steps and ecstatic murmuring. He tried to stand up, but his body creaked under the pressure. He sucked in a breath, his eyes squeezing shut in pain as he held his position, trying not to move. Every breath he took felt like a flaming knife. He could blame it all on that monster, but these were to new, to fresh to be because of him. No, these were scars to mark him as mad. To declare him insane for screaming of his sisters attack and forceful servitude by a monster.

His eyes locked with the scarlet mark that itched on her forearm. There. That was all the evidence he needed, if he could show that to everyone, would they finally believe him? He pushed himself up, letting out his breath and straightening out. He limped to where she was crouched in front of the cupboards.

"Let's go into town." He said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"We need to get more bandage..." She nodded, standing up and grabbing her cloak. "Stay here."

"But..." He started protesting. That wouldn't work, she needed to listen to him, he could save her.

"Stay." She cupped his cheek, her hands cold. "You are hurt enough Cas, please just stay, I'm sick of this."

"Of what?" He scowled as she led him back to the bed and helped him down.

"Oh you getting hurt." She looked at him sadly, striking his own heart so deeply he thought he stopped breathing. "I'll be back soon."

"Fine." He looked up at the ceiling, heart clenching.

Hopefully someone would see her mark and know. Someone would know he didn't lie and that his baby sister's life was in danger. They could save her. He watched as she clipped the cloak closed, slipping something heavy in her pocket and gripping its handle. She shook her head quickly, tossing up the scarlet hood and opening the door to the whirling down storm. She took a deep breath and he stopped thinking, trying to move, trying to do anything. A tear rolled down her cheek as she turned to shut the door, trying not to let the cold air in. His heart filled with rage.

xXxXxXx

She walked into bar quickly. She had a plan, she'd get a bottle of whiskey and scotch and head straight home. It should be enough to clean all of his wounds kept her head down, avoiding all the eyes that casted her form as she tossed some coins on the bar top. Whispers began flooding in, waiting for someone to ask where she'd been. She was prepared to deal with them, she already had an answer to throw at them all.

"Whiskey and scotch." Her voice was soft, and it sounded louder than she remembered.

"Oh my darling Cecilia, wherever have you been?" A deep voice growled teasingly as a heavy arm wrapped around her waist.  
"With my fiance, sir." She pulled away, the bartender handing her the bottles.

"Not so fast." He sneered, gripping her wrist tightly.  
"I have a sick brother to get home to you ratty arse." She tried pulling away, only to have him drag her back.

"Whats this?" He gripped her elbow, pushing the cloak away to expose the scarred arm.

"My dress caught fire." She tried pulling away, the mirror in her pocket hitting against his leg.

Before she could protest, his hand had grabbed the golden handle and yanked it from her dress. He looked it over, tossing and turning it in his hands as he looked at her. A sickening smile snaked its way up on his face. He grabbed a strand of her hair.

"A gift from your _fiance_?" He teased, looking at it. "A mirror? Here your brother screams of your monster thats taken you as hostage and you come back for your idiotic brothers help with a mirror. Where is this monster, oh sweet Cecilia? Or shall we kill your brother before his madness leaks out?"

Everything died as the mirror glowed, an image of Laufeyson burned brightly in the once reflective glass. Her harasser stopped what he was doing, his eyes burning down at the image. His wide nostrils flared as his grin and eyes widened. It was nearly bear like as he smirked at her. Looming over her his hand caught her face.

"Where is he, the castle in the forest?" He mocked, getting his answer at the blank look of fear that crossed her. "Men! We're going to kill a demon tonight!"

Cheers rose from the bar in high volumes and fear clawed at her throat, her arm was grabbed as he pulled her toward the door to her own house and shoved her to the ground outside. He pushed her down, mud splashing on the dress, staining it and her body as she tried to keep from looking up. A sharp cry left her as the mirror slammed down next to her. The glass cracked, splintering from the center outwards.

"Come gather your sister Castiel, oh wonder man!" He yelled as the men gather behind them with various weapons.

"C-Cecilia?" Cas stood in the door, light illuminating behind him from the house.

"We will kill the beast, we should have listened to you. Now protect your sister and we will be back soon!"

He limped out as the men went into the forest, going to where his sister lay holding the broken mirror. She trembled, the rain slicking her hair down as she loomed over it. Her eyes were wide as he crouched next to her, grabbing her hand. She was cold and trembling.

"Let's go inside." He said softly, pushing her back some.  
"I have to warn him." She said softly.

"He wont hurt you anymore." He said standing up and watching as she pushed herself up from the mud.

"You don't understand." She stared as the mirror flickered the image of the beast named Laufeyson. Her beast. "I love him, I have to tell him."

She walked past him with a blank stare, walking calmly up into the house. This was her fault, she shouldn't of came. Laufeyson was going to die and it was all her fault. Her hands grabbed at a knife, cutting the dress shorter, so it was easier to run. She took of he small boots, grabbing her hunting boots and pulling them on. Quickly, she walked to the basement, bringing the candle with her and grabbed the dusty sword from the table and the bag. Tucking the mirror inside she put it on, gripping the handle tightly.

She was going to save him, and she'd give all she had to do it.


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

His hands balled into tight fist as he saw the fire at the gates. That evil, conniving wench. After all he did for her. He would kill them all and once he gets his hands on her...his lip jerked up in a dark smirk. Oh yes, when he got his hands on her. He turned, sliding his heavy fur over his shoulders and forming his scepter in his hands. He will get this done and then deal with her. His servants lined the hall in fear as he passed them. All familiar with the smirk that marred his perfect features. The doors opened with a gentle creaking, and he swung the scepter calmly.

Bright blue light shot out, pushing back the first people and slamming them to the ground. The rest had stopped moving, staring at him in awe and fear. They raised their swords and even a musket or two at him. A loud, twisted laughter swept past him as walked forward. Gently, he placed it on the center of a mans chest, watching his eyes darken before he attacked the others.

"It was you." A deep voice growled.

His scarlet eyes glanced at a tall, muscular man, his clothing tight and hair long. He calmly walked closer to him, and then the scent hit him. Roses and lavender. His Cecilia, his manipulative little Cecilia. He let his smirk drop, giving the man a blank, yet rage filled look. He twirled his scepter, glancing at the golden stick and glowing blue orb.

"It was me who did what?" He said softly, controlled resentment seeping through.

"She tried to lie for you, but no. I wouldn't listen. _Her fiancé, a fire burned her._" He mocked in a high voice as he pressed the tip of his blade to Laufeyson's chest. "She is mine, monster, and always will be. I will take care of her, and I will protect and rid her of you!"

"Try me." Laufeyson's breath came out in a white puff as he took a step back.

"Backing down?" The man snorted as a few snickered hesitantly.

"Master Laufeyson!" A scream cut through the air.  
"She came." Dread filled the other man's voice as the name in question glanced over the mass of people.

She was hard to see, her rain blown hair stuck to her face as she tried pushing past everyone a sword in her hands. A man grabbed her arm and his throat tightened. Excitement, fear, anger, resentment, lust, love, every emotion he never ever believed to posses soared through him as he watched. He raised his scepter, only to see a gleaming blade go through the mans chest. It was pulled out and she stood there, frozen and holding the handle. A sense of relief left him

Only to be filled with rage.

He slammed the scepter down, knocking a dozen or so of them down. Using his magic to knock down the rest he walked to her. Someone came up from the side, baring his sword over his head and coming in for an attack. Laufeyson stuck his hand out, grabbing his face and holding it as it was encased in ice. He dropped the man and proceeded, pushing the rest of them down before he loomed over the woman he wanted to see most.

"I gave you everything you asked, I let you see your brother and this is how you repay me?" He seethed, gripping her wrist and letting the sword drop.

"I came to save you!" She yelled, confused as he let her go with a barkish laughter.

"Save me? You came to save me?" He mocked, turning around and slamming the sharpened end of the weapon into a fallen man and leaning into it laughing. "A farmer telling his pigs it'll be alright after the slaughter."

"I didn't...I didn't tell them to come here!" She yelled, staring at him terrified. "Do you think I wanted this!?"

"I may be a god of lies, but it seemed that even I have been deceived." He refused to look at her, his body shaking with gentle laughter.

"You have to be-" She stopped as an arm wrapped around her stomach, a blade pressed to her throat.  
"You've tainted her haven't you? Thats why she won't leave you alone, a virgin always follows her first." Her harasser from the bar and the arrogant prick yelled, pressing the sharp metal closer.

"I dare you." Laufeyson stopped, turning gently to look at the man with a soft expression.

"'_Oh, I've just been gone with my finace, there was a fire you see, just let me go to my sick brother.' _We should've listened to the crazy bastard before, we could've saved her from you. She would've been all mine. Mine! They way it should be!"

"She isn't an object for you to play with." He gently stalked forward, watching the other man shake and tremble in fright and anger.

"I'll kill you!" He warned, watching the ice giant walk toward him.

"Try. It." The words seeped past his teeth with such anger that it shocked the man who threatened him.

Cecilia's eyes widened more as she was pushed forward, sucking in a breath as the cold, harsh metal was shoved between her shoulder blades. She stared at him as she stopped walking. Pools of confused golden globes boring into pools of blood. Asking questions that no one could hope of answering. Screaming declarations that would never be said, flashing images of memories that she had been holding so dear to her heart. A flash of harsh lights flashed by her as freezing hands grabbed at her shoulders, ripping the blade out. Soft whispers in a foreign tongue.

"Laufeyson…" She stared up at him, her hand rising up to touch his cheek.

"Loki." He grabbed it, pressing it against his viciously beating heart.

A gentle smile touched her lips before she let out a harsh, bloody cough. He held her, pressing the fur against the wound in the back, his lips moving again in that odd language as his hand pressed against the cut on his chest. His eyes were furrowed in concentration. It wasn't working, why wasn't it working, it was supposed to be working. She sucked in a harsh, calming breath as she trembled. Tears slipped down her cheeks with the rain. He moved his now crimson covered hand, brushing back those auburn curls he had grown accustomed to wrapping around his finger.

"I love you...I, I wanted to warn you…." She pushed out each word with such strain it tore at his heart.

He didn't know what to say, all he could do was sit there and watch her whither away. Blood pooled around them as her eyes closed, her breath slowing down to pain filled gasped. What happened the miserable free deaths that came to the innocent? The ones that only did what they had to, the ones...the ones that he loved. He trembled as he felt the light surround them. Golden strands of glitter circling around them.

So this is what they wanted?

It wasn't love they wanted him to learn it was the lose. This wasn't fair. None of this was far. How could it be? They cast him down and tried to make him learn love, knowing full well that when he did, it would be ripped away from him like this. His body shrank back to its normal size, emerald eyes filled with tears as they stared into the glassy gold ones he'd fallen for. His pale hand shakingly reached up to brush them closed. It hurt too much.

He pulled her close and let out a heart shattering scream of agony and misery.

* * *

**More than three weeks, eight chapters, a word count over nine thousand and so many tears later, Beauty in the Beast is finished. I want to thank you so much, all of those that have kept with it or just decided to read it all tonight. Thank you, you guys are what keeps me going. PM me with what you guys want to happen next or what other stories you want. **

**Thank you, once again, for all your support. **

**Love, **

**Brina May**


End file.
